The Blooming of a Mountain Lily
by RickyRiddle
Summary: Takechi Otoya's past as a child and teen, until she became the infamous Jack the Ripper of the 21st Century.
1. Childhood

**Hi everyone! This fic took a while to do and it's separate in two chapters (so a two-shots), and it's about my headcanon regarding Otoya's past. Special thanks for my editor for proofreading this entire fic (34 pages!), and I hope you'll like it.**

**Warning: Graphic violence, child abuse, implied animal abuse, death.**

* * *

A line of ants marched down the driveway, heading for the grass. A small child observed them with curiosity, squishing one of them with the tip of her finger. Looking at her finger, she studied the crushed corpse of the poor ant. It was funny to her how with the mere force of her finger she could take a life. She squished another one, and another, until the entire line was dead. It had been entertaining, yes, but she wished she could have seen them die. She needed something bigger- something she could observe as she killed it.

She decided to look around, searching for a bigger bug. She hunted around the outside of her house- a rather large house at that- looking for any living creatures to kill. In the backyard she spotted a speck in a bush and drew closer to it, discovering that it was a large black spider in a web.

She knew most people were scared of spiders. They found them disgusting and terrifying, but she never understood why. She wasn't afraid of spiders, or anything else for that matter, but she did find it intriguing to see fear on people's faces.

She thought she might pick up the spider and maybe rip off all her legs just to see how it would react, but before she could, something caught her eye- a fly on the spider's web, in what looked like a cocoon. The archnae walked towards it and she could see its fangs sink in the insect, like it was eating it. It looked like it was sucking on it though. Was that how spiders ate their prey? She found it fascinating. She continued to observe the spider feed, thinking that she would like to see it eating something bigger so she could see it better.

On a tree not far away she spotted a butterfly. Carefully she crept closer to it and grabbed it by its wings. The butterfly tried to struggle to break free, but it was in vain. Somehow, she found it funny how it was trying so hard to escape, even though it was so weak. She went back to the spider and put the butterfly on the web. It wriggled on the web- hopelessly stuck to it. The spider spotted it and immediately went after it, while the butterfly was struggling pitifully. The little girl couldn't help but smile at this sight. The spider latched itself on top of the butterfly, biting it and waiting for it to stop moving. Then, the spider started to spin its web around it, which she observed with admiration sparkling in her eyes. Being a spider seemed like a lot of fun.

"Otoya-chan, are you there? Come here, we have visitors."

Otoya recognized her mother's voice and immediately joined her, happy that she was back. She was with her father and two of their neighbours, a couple. Otoya hugged her mother fondly while she gently patted her head.

"Your daughter is beautiful, she'll grow up to be as pretty as her mother," one of the neighbours, a woman, said.

Otoya broke the hug and looked at them, who were smiling at her.

"She's not really expressive, though. She would be cuter if she was smiling more," the other neighbour, a man, said.

"She's just really shy," her father replied.

Otoya wasn't shy. She didn't even understand what shy meant- she never felt that way before. She just didn't see the point of smiling if she wasn't happy. She didn't care what others think of her.

"Come in, come in, I'll make you coffee," her mother proposed to their neighbours. "Otoya-chan, do you want to keep playing outside? But if you do, don't go outside the backyard or the driveway, okay?"

"Okay mommy!"

As the adults went inside, Otoya went back to the backyard. The spider finished wrapping the butterfly in a neat little cocoon, and then crawled back to the fly that had occupied its attention just a moment before. Otoya continued to observe it with interest, impatient to see it eat. She lost track of time studying it until her parents finally called her for dinner. But Otoya intended to come back to see the spider's progress, and promised herself that she would never kill spiders, and instead, feed them.

* * *

Sitting in class, Otoya was only barely listening to what the teacher was saying. She didn't see the point. It was just so boring. So instead, she observed her classmates. Most of them weren't listening either- they were just drawing, reading, sleeping, and certain ones were discreetly talking to each other. Sometimes, she felt like she wasn't even the same species as them. They all looked so dumb compared to her. Not that she hated them or anything, no, she just found them intriguing. How they smiled, laughed and cried so easily, or how they interact with each other. Some of them liked each other, while others hated each other. It was fascinating to see how their behaviours were affected by their feelings towards others.

Otoya wondered if she should pretend to be like them. She didn't see why she would, as she was fine on her own, but the fact that she had no friends made her look strange in the eyes of others and they were treating her differently, looking at her like she was weird. Not that she cared, but she would prefer to not attract attention if she could avoid it, especially negative attention.

The bell rang, it was time for the break. Every student went outside, Otoya took out her little bug cage from her bag and explored around the schoolyard. She was usually passing time by hunting bugs to feed the spiders near her house. She asked her parents about how spiders feed, and they told her that they first paralyzed their prey with their venom before liquifying their insides and sucking them out. The prey was dying slowly, eaten alive by the spider. Otoya found that it was a fascinating way to kill and eat its prey, and she really enjoyed watching spiders hunt and feed.

She found a couple of big ants, caterpillars, beetles and ladybugs. Today had been a good hunt- she caught a good diversity of bugs. She couldn't wait to see them pitifully struggle in the web, fighting for their lives, while the spider mercilessly hunted them and sucked the life out of them.

"Look, it's the weirdo looking for bugs again."

"What do you do with all those bugs? Eat them?"

A group of boys drew closer to Otoya, staring at her with scorn in their eyes as they taunted her. Otoya didn't care about these boys, and so their comments meant nothing to her. Well, at least until one of the boys grabbed her little cage and tore it out of her hands.

"Oh, you got a lot! Bugs are good at finding other bugs," the boy mocked.

This time, Otoya felt a little bit frustrated. He took something that was hers- her prey- and it was unforgivable. Nobody had the right to touch what belonged to her. For the first time, she experienced real anger and the desire to hurt another human being. She grabbed the boy's arm and pulled it to her, biting him as hard as she could.

"Argh!"

The boy dropped the cage and pushed Otoya away, before recoiling, gazing at her with fear.

"You… you're fucking crazy! You bitch, that hurt!" he shouted.

"Let's go, that girl is nuts. She probably really eats those bugs," another boy said.

The boys walked away, while Otoya could still feel the taste of blood in her mouth. She liked it, and hearing that boy shout in pain had been rather interesting... but she knew she would get in trouble if she did things like that too often.

She took back her cage, finally understanding how it was important to look normal. If you looked different or acted strangely, people thought of you as a weirdo and bullies harassed you. She would rather prefer to avoid having people attack her. Maybe if she smiled more, tried to talk to others, pretend to be interested in what they had to say, and made friends, she could fit in. Who knows, maybe it would be fun?

The bell rang again, it was the end of the break. Otoya went back to class and put the cage in her bag, before trying to smile to some of her classmates. It was probably not a good one, though, since her classmates seemed a bit perturbed by it.

She'd have to practice much more in order to look truly normal.

* * *

Otoya was watching as a big spider fed on a poor insect when her mom called for her. She was in the backward too, gardening and tending to her plants. Otoya joined her and looked at the flowers.

"What do you think?" her mother asked.

"They're really pretty, just like you mommy."

"Aww, you're so nice! Do you want to try gardening too?"

"Huh, okay."

Otoya sat next to her mother, who gave her a pot with a flower in it.

"We need to add it to the others, we'll remove it delicately and plant it in the ground," her mother said. "Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes!"

Otoya loved spending time with her mother. She was such a kind person, always nice to her, and so beautiful. She just wished that she would be with her forever.

She delicately removed the flower from the pot, with the earth around it, and dug a hole, before covering it in a large mound of dirt. Her mother smiled at her and Otoya felt proud of herself.

"You did well!" her mother praised.

Otoya smiled too, happy that her mother was praising her. They continued to plant more flowers, and her mother suddenly started to stroke and pet her hair.

"You're so cute… I'm a little bit envious. You're still young, while I'm getting old."

"Mommy isn't old, mommy is the most beautiful woman in the world!"

"Oh stop that, you'll make me blush. You'll grow up to be a really beautiful woman too Otoya-chan, just like mommy."

Otoya didn't really care about being pretty herself. The only advantage to it is that people are nicer to you when you're pretty. But honestly, she much preferred to look at pretty women rather than be one herself.

"Here, let give them some water. In order to grow and remain beautiful, flowers need water and sun," her mother said.

Her mother gave her the watering can and let her daughter gave water to the flowers. Otoya let the water flow, not sure when to stop. The ground was starting to be really wet. Her mother suddenly grabbed her hand and made her stop.

"That's enough, if you give them too much water they will drown and die," her mother said.

Otoya was surprised. So flowers were alive too, just like bugs, animals and humans. And they could be killed.

"Oh, okay."

"Now we let them be, and the sun will do the rest of the work. You must be hungry, huh? I'll make you a little snack. What would you like?"

"Hm… ham, maybe? A ham sandwich."

"I'll make that for you, since you've been such a good girl."

They entered the house and Otoya glanced at the flowers, thinking how pretty they were, happy that she shared this moment with her mother.

* * *

Otoya was watching her mother in the bathroom. She was putting on a lot of makeup. These days, her mother seemed a little bit down, and even distant. Her father passed by and stopped at the bathroom, and looked at his wife.

"You're putting on too much makeup. It looks fake. Everyone is going to see your wrinkles anyway," he said.

When he said that, her mother looked upset. Otoya didn't understand why, but she felt a little frustrated at him for upsetting her mother. He then looked at his daughter and smiled.

"Oh, Otoya-chan, there you are. As cute as usual, huh? Nothing like your mother…" he said.

Her mother winced at this comment. Her father patted Otoya on the head and walked away. His wife looked more than upset now- she was mad. She stormed out of the bathroom and passed Otoya on her way out.

"Hi mom-"

But her mother completely ignored her. Otoya wondered why. She noticed that her mother didn't put away her makeup. It gave Otoya an idea. Her mother thought makeup would make her prettier until her husband insulted her, so perhaps if she showed her that she supported her, she would be happy again.

Otoya went to the bathroom and looked at the makeup. If she wore some, then her mother would know that she appreciated her makeup. Otoya put some foundation, mascara and lipstick. She never put those before so she wasn't sure how well she did, but she thought it would please her mother.

She then wandered in her house, looking for her mother. She found in her bedroom, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Mommy, look!"

Otoya smiled at her mother. Her mother looked at her with shock at first, before she, much at Otoya's surprised, she looked angry.

"What… what have you done?!"

"I… I tried your makeup-"

"Are you making fun of me?! Because you're young and beautiful while I'm old and ugly?! You little slut!"

"I don't understand-"

Her mother rushed towards her and violently slapped her in the face. The slap was so strong that it cut Otoya's lower lip, and blood started dripping down her chin. Otoya didn't understand what just happened. She didn't know what to feel either. She wasn't angry, just… shocked. She didn't expect her mother, who was usually so kind to her, to hurt her like that.

Her mother looked shocked too. Tears began to roll on her cheek and she took her daughter into her arms.

"Otoya-chan, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Her mother started to cry. It didn't make Otoya feel bad, but she didn't like to see her mother so sad. It didn't suit her.

"It's okay mommy, it didn't hurt that much."

Her mother broke the hug and grabbed her by her shoulder, looking at her right in the eyes. Otoya licked the blood on her lips. It was bitter when it was hers.

"Oh Otoya-chan… I love you so much. But please, don't touch my stuff without my permission again, okay?"

"Okay mommy, I promise."

And her mother hugged her close again, leaving Otoya confused about her behaviour.

* * *

Otoya was licking a lovely chocolate ice cream cone and sitting on a bench at a rowdy theme park with her father by her side. He invited her to spend some time alone with him and have fun at the attractions. She was pretty indifferent to her father, but she didn't dislike him. She just didn't care about him.

"So, how's the ice cream?" he asked.

"It's good. Thanks daddy… but shouldn't we have invited mommy too?"

"Oh, your mother… is too old for something like this. Parks like these are best enjoyed while you're young."

"But aren't you the same age as her."

"It's different for men… you'll understand when you're older."

Otoya didn't understand at all. It didn't seem to make sense.

"But mommy isn't that old, she's not like grandma… she's beautiful," Otoya said.

"Well, I mean, she's certainly not as beautiful as she used to be. She's starting to get wrinkles and grey hair, and her skin is rougher and ageing… But you don't have to worry about that. You're still very young, you won't be like your mother for a long time. So enjoy your youth, and get yourself a nice boyfriend who will become your husband and take care of you."

"I don't really like boys…"

"You will one day, you're still too young for that."

Otoya didn't think she would. She just never thought boys were pretty. She didn't hate them, but she was just not interested in them. She liked girls, though, and she found them much more beautiful and much more interesting. Boys always seemed so plain to her.

"You need to get a good husband before you get too old, because men are only interested in young pretty women. And after that, well they are stuck with them. If they're lucky they can get a beautiful daughter like you, though.," her father said.

"So… women who get old are useless?"

"Well, women are made to be beautiful, and when they get too old their beauty fades away. Ugly women are usually really bitter to be around- just look at your grandmother. And soon, that'll happen to your mother, too. It's already starting."

This statement made Otoya a little bit worried. She thought her mother was the most beautiful woman in the world, and she didn't want her beauty to fade away. She didn't want her to become ugly and bitter like her grandmother. She didn't want to lose the beautiful and kind mother she had.

Otoya finished her ice cream while her father rose up.

"We still have time for a couple more rides, are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes."

Otoya stood up too and her father held her hand. They headed for another attraction, but Otoya was too concerned and troubled about her mother to enjoy it anymore.

* * *

The sound of snipping scissors rang softly in her ears. Otoya always thought it was a pleasant sound, and it led her to enjoy getting her haircut.

She swung her legs back and forth on the high chair that her mother sat her upon.. Her mother always enjoyed styling Otoya's hair in different ways- she was a hairdresser after all. She was stroking her daughter's hair slowly, running her hand through it.

"You have such beautiful, dark hair. My hair is starting to turn grey. I'm kind of envious, you know," her mother said.

Her mother cut more and more, and more locks of hair fell to the ground.

"You're so young and so beautiful, and you'll be like that for quite a long time. While for me… it's over, I'm getting old…"

"That's not true mommy, you're the most beautiful woman in the worl-"

"You spent a lot of time with your father recently. He used to spend time with me before, when I was still… young and beautiful. But now that I'm older, it looks like he'd rather be with you."

"I don't care about daddy. I like to be with mommy-"

She heard another snip. But this time, it was louder, and she felt as if a weight had been dropped from her head. Otoya looked down and discovered a massive amount of her hair on the floor, all belonging to her.

"Mommy… I think you cut too much," Otoya said.

"Shh, mommy knows what she's doing."

Another loud snip, and even more hair continued to fall on the floor. The snipping and cutting continued for a while, more and more hair falling, until Otoya could feel the wind against her head.

"I'm done ~," her mother said with what appeared to be joy in her voice.

Otoya instinctively raised her hands to her head and touched her hair. It was short- really short. She needed to see how much. She rose up and ran to the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. Her hair looked terrible. It was short, the styling was bad, and it looked like a boy haircut.

"So, what do you think?" her mother asked with a smile that seemed odd.

"I look like a boy," Otoya replied.

"What are you saying? Girls can have short hair too, you know- it's getting popular these days," her mother started to say, before she glared at her with a dark expression. "Are you saying… that I did a **bad** job?"

Otoya remained quiet for a moment. She wasn't scared, but she was worried about what her mother could do to her. She wasn't sad about her hair- she didn't care about being pretty or ugly, but she knew people would mock her at school. She was trying to hard to look normal and make friends, but a haircut like this certainly wouldn't help. It frustrated Otoya a little. But she simply couldn't be mad at her mother. She loved her so much.

She turned to look at her mother and forced herself to smile.

"No mommy, I think you did a great job, thank you."

Her mother didn't look happy about her response. She clenched her teeth and glared at her with such despise.

"Whatever. You need to get ready to go to school now, or you'll be late."

Otoya didn't argue and simply left to grab her bag and be on her way, confused about her mother's attitude and wondering how her classmates will react to her new haircut.

* * *

As expected, people at school made fun of her. Not that it hurt Otoya or anything, but she had been trying so hard to make friends, not be viewed as weird, and now it was ruined. She wasn't sad, but she was indeed frustrated. Not towards her mother, but about the situation in general.

She needed to relieve this frustration. After school she went in her house's backyard and searched for her favourite spider. It was the biggest and most terrifying one, but Otoya really liked her. It was the most interesting one to observe. The bugs she put in her web yesterday were still there, in cocoons, while the spider was feeding on them. Seeing that eased Otoya's frustration and made her even more wish she was a spider.

"Otoya, what are you doing?"

She turned back to discover her mother staring at her with cold eyes and contempt. This wasn't the usual warm and kind gaze that she knew mother for- she looked like a completely different person. She marched towards Otoya menacingly- and when she saw the spider she winced with fright and disgust.

"What are you doing with that… thing?"

"Feeding it. I like seeing spiders hunt and eat," Otoya replied.

"... Disgusting. I can't believe my daughter is such a creep. You teacher called me today, you know. Apparently you got into a fight with another kid. What's wrong with you? Do you have any idea how humiliating it was for me? Why do you keep create so much trouble for me?! Why can't you just be normal like all the other girls? But no, instead you play with fucking bugs and get in fights! That's enough, you'll stop doing that right now!"

"But mommy, I like it…"

With a sharp movement, her mother destroyed the spider web. The arachnea fell on the grass, and quickly, her mother stepped on it, killing it instantly. Otoya felt something at this sight, it wasn't sadness, just anger. She spent so much time feeding this spider, helping it to become bigger... it was _hers_. And now it was dead.

Her mother grabbed her by the collar and stared her right in the eyes, trying to strike fear into her child's heart.

"If I see you play with bugs again, I'll make you pay. Understand?"

Otoya nodded and her mother released her, before walking away. Otoya didn't understand why she was acting that way. She then remembered her father's words. Her mother was losing her beauty, making her ugly. And when a woman became ugly, she became bitter and mean. Was that what was happening to her mother? Still, Otoya did think she really was the most beautiful in the world... but right now, her mother just seemed so ugly, especially when she wore an expression like that.

"Woof!"

Otoya lifted her head to discover the neighbors' dog. He often jumped the fence into their backyard. He was a really affectionate dog, always begging for being pets and rubs. Running up to Otoya, he rubbed his head against her and licked her all over. Otoya wasn't in the mood to pet him or pretend she liked him. She was pretty indifferent to him, or any animals for that matter.

But suddenly, she got an idea. She knew it was wrong, but she didn't care. She needed it. If she couldn't relieve frustration with spiders, she'll have to do it herself. Be the spider herself. A sinister smile appeared on her lips as she started to stroke the dog.

"You're a good boy. Come with me, I'll give you a treat," she said as she headed for the garden shed.

The dog followed her and she opened the door, letting him enter before closing the door behind her. She looked around and spotted the perfect tool, just like spiders' mandibles: a large pair of garden shears. She grabbed them and tested them a few times, opening and closing them, apparently satisfied with the sound it was making. She then stared at the dog, who was completely clueless her intent. That kind of cluelessness only made her smile more and she opened the shears wide as the dog walked towards her.

"Good boy~"

* * *

"Huh. Is that so? Well, we'll keep an eye out. Hope it ends up alright."

Otoya's father closed the door and looked worried.

"What's wrong, daddy?" Otoya asked, even though she really didn't care.

"Another missing animal… Good grief. Have you seen any stray cats on the street lately, Otoya-chan?"

"No daddy, I haven't," she replied.

She was a good liar. She never understood why it was hard for others to lie- they always looked nervous when they did it. She was never nervous, and she didn't even really know what it felt like to be. But she found it intriguing to watch others become nervous or scared.

"The neighbours' cat disappeared… and the other neighbours lost their dog recently. I hope they're just lost. I would hate to learn we have a maniac in the neighbourhood," her father said.

Her mother, who was sitting on the couch, suddenly glanced at her. Otoya wondered if she had guessed she lied. No, it was impossible. There was no way she would suspect her of anything.

Her father suddenly pat her head.

"It's a shame that you ask your mother to cut your hair so short, your long hair was so beautiful," he said.

Otoya replied nothing to that. She just felt the need to do it again.

"I'm going to play in the backyard," she said.

"Oh, sure, have fun," her father replied.

Otoya forced herself to smile and left the house, heading for the garden shed. She opened the door and spotted a box. She went closer to it and opened it. Her prey was still inside. It was a rat she stole at the pet shop. The little animal was sleeping right now. Otoya slightly stroke it to wake it up. It opened its eyes and looked at her. She put it out of the box and set it on the table, tying it down with a cord to make sure it wouldn't try to escape.

Otoya remembered the other animals she killed. It felt so relieving and empowering, she always had been curious of what it would feel like to kill. It was much different than just killing bugs- animals were bigger. They had different things inside of them than bugs did, like bright red blood. They died slowly, unlike bugs, and so it gave her more time to fully enjoy the experience. She did at first because she was frustrated, but now she was only doing it for pleasure and curiosity.

She picked up her sheers and stared at the rat, who was struggling to break free from the cord. This sight made her smile. She found it adorable how such weak creatures could fight so hard for their life. It only made it more amusing to take that life away- to have this kind of power and control over them.

Drawing ever closer to her prey, caught in her web, it was time for her to "eat" it. But before she could do anything, the garden shed door suddenly swung open.

"Otoya… what are you doing!?"

Her mother was staring at her with shock, eyeing up the shears and the rat. All Otoya felt, though, was… annoyance.

"So it was you… you killed those animals, didn't you!?" her mother accused.

This time, Otoya knew there was no point in lying. She had no way to explain why she had a tied up rat and shears in her hands. It would be a waste of time to try to lie her way out of it.

"I buried them in the garden, under the flowers," Otoya replied.

Her mother looked horrified. She grabbed her daughter by her arm, the shears falling out of her hand, and punched her in the face with all her might. And again. And again. The pain was awful, but Otoya had always been resistant to pain. She could feel the blood flowing down her injured face as her mother continued to punch her.

"You monster! You psycho! Why are you like this?! What I have done to deserve such a terrible child!?" her mother screamed.

"Hey, what's going on here... what the fuck are you doing!?"

Her mother's blows were stopped by the sudden entrance of her father, who grabbed her mother from behind and pulled her away.

"Are you out of your mind, woman!? Why are you hitting our daughter!?"

"She… the neighbours' dog, the cat… she killed them! And she was about to kill this rat, too!" her mother revealed.

Her father looked like he couldn't believe what he just heard. He then noticed the tied up rat and the shear on the floor, before he glanced at his daughter.

"Otoya… was it really you..?"

Again, there was no point in lying, he already knew the truth. He just wanted a confirmation.

"Yes," Otoya replied.

He looked shocked, before he kicked the door.

"Fuck!" he shouted.

He then grabbed his wife by the shoulder and looked at her right in the eyes.

"We'll tell no one, okay? No one needs to know about this. I'm sure our daughter is just feeling stressed these days- I heard people are mean to her at school. And if we say the truth, what will others think of us? We need to protect our family," he said.

His wife weakly nodded and started to sob. He then glanced at his daughter, with a mix of fright and reprimand in his eyes.

"You… don't do that ever again, okay? Killing living things is wrong. Promise me it," he ordered.

"I won't do that again, I promise."

"Good. Now tell me, where did you find this rat?"

"I stole it from the pet shop."

"Shit! Okay, I'll take care of this. Go to your room now and think about what you've done, and don't come out until I say you can, understood?"

"Yes."

Her father put the rat back in the box while her mother continued to sob. Otoya left the shed and went to her room, feeling not even an ounce of remorse or regret, but a little bit annoyed that she had been discovered and was not allowed to continue her fun anymore.

* * *

On her way back home after school, Otoya decided to take a detour. She didn't want to arrive at home any earlier than she had to. Her mother would use any opportunity to physically punish her, while most of the time her father ignored it. Her body was starting to bloom lots of bruises, always hidden under her clothes. For her injured face, her parents pretended to themselves that she got into a fight with another kid. Since it happened often, teachers at school believed them.

She passed by a flower store and got an idea. What if she bought her mother some flowers? She liked flowers, so maybe it would make her happy. Otoya went inside the store and looked at the flowers. She saw at the price and knew that she probably wouldn't have enough money. The florist, a middle-aged man, approached her, smiling.

"Do you want anything, young man?"

"I'm a girl," Otoya replied.

"Oh sorry… it's the short hair… huh, what happened to your face?"

"I fell down the stairs."

"Poor you… so are you here to buy flowers?"

"Yes, but I don't have enough money."

"Oh… come with me."

Otoya followed the florist at the back of the store, and ended up in a small greenhouse, with a lot of flowers growing.

"Is there any one of them you like? I'll cut one for you, on the house," the florist said.

Otoya wondered why he would let her have a flower for free, but at the same time she didn't really care. He was nice, and nice people were easy to get things from. She smiled at him, before looking around. There were so many beautiful flowers all around- she was sure her mother would like them all. She spotted some pretty lavender flowers leaned in to inspect them.

"What are those?" Otoya asked.

"Oh, those are mountain lilies. Do you want one of those?"

"Yes, please."

"It's an excellent choice. Here, let me cut one for you."

The florist pulled out a pair of scissors and hovered the blades over the stem.

"Wait," Otoya said. "Flowers are alive, right?"

"Well, yeah, but don't overthink it. If we leave them like that, then they'll just rot eventually. Flowers that have bloomed are here to be cut, so you can make wonderful bouquets with them and preserve that special beauty."

Killing a living thing to preserve its beauty…? Hearing something like that made Otoya's young mind wander. But her father made her promise to never kill living things again... not that she cared. She felt no obligation to honour this promise and no shame in breaking it. She just wanted to avoid getting in trouble.

"May I cut it then, please?" Otoya asked.

"Oh, sure! Have fun!" the florist said has he handed the scissors to Otoya with a smile.

Otoya took the scissors and approached the blades from the stem, carefully savoring the moment before cutting it. She knew she just killed a living thing, and it didn't feel as fulfilling as it was with animals, but she still felt some satisfaction in it. She took the flower and looked at the florist with a bright smile on her face.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome! What are you going to do with it?" the florist asked.

"I'll give it to my mommy!"

"Oh, that's so cute! What a good little girl you are."

Otoya thanked the florist again and left his store. He was unaware that what he just said triggered something in the young child, and Otoya now knew what she had to do the save her mother's beauty.

* * *

Her father wasn't yet home from work, likely due to a late work night, and her mother was sleeping alone when Otoya snuck into her room. She made sure to not make any noise that would wake her. Delicately, Otoya climbed in her bed and on top of her mother. She was so beautiful when she was sleeping- she looked so peaceful- just like the kind woman she used to be, before she started to… rot. Otoya gently tucked the flower she got in her mother's hair, behind her ear. She looked even prettier that way, like a delicate little fairy.

Up close, she could really notice the wrinkles next to her eyes and on her forehead. Her mother was really starting to become old. Soon, she'd be ugly, and even more bitter and mean. She had to do just as she did with her flower today, and preserve her beauty.

Otoya pulled out a pair of scissors, the very same pair her mother used to cut her hair. She raised it, aiming for her heart. She hesitated for a moment- not because she was feeling guilty- but because she loved her mother. She still wanted to be with her. But, she knew her kind and loving mother had disappeared, replaced by a bitter and cruel one that was mean to her and hurt her, one that will become ugly soon. She loved her mother, and that's why she should do anything she can to preserve the beauty she still had before it was too late.

Women were meant to be beautiful. Ugly women became bitter and mean. Just like flowers, it was better if they died when they were still blooming.

Her mother suddenly opened her eyes. She stared at her daughter, confused, before she noticed the scissors and fear blossomed in her eyes.

"Oto-"

Otoya immediately stabbed her in the chest. Her mother's eyes went wide, and she groaned in shock and pain. She looked at her daughter, but Otoya couldn't guess what she was feeling. Blood poured from her chest and leaked out of her mouth. Otoya thought it was beautiful. Red was such a pretty colour. She continued to stare her mother right in the eyes, watching slowly her life fading away. Her pupils then suddenly dilated, making her eyes looked like they had turned black. Her eyes remained wide open and glazed, while her body was totally inert. She was dead.

Otoya felt an intense pleasure overtake her. She couldn't help but smile and giggle. Her mother won't become ugly now. She will remain beautiful forever. She preserved her beauty well, and knowing that brought her so much joy. She played with her mother's blood, and toyed with her corpse, posing her to look serene and pretty, laughing to herself all the while. Like this- her mother was definitely the most beautiful person in the world. She could play with her all she wanted, and her mother wouldn't get mad and look ugly again.

"Otoya-chan?"

She turned back, to discover her father in the doorframe. Otoya was a little bit annoyed that her enjoyable moment had been interrupted. He walked towards them, and finally noticed the scissors in his wife's chest. He rushed towards her, panicked, and checked her vitals, before he looked shocked.

"She's… she's dead," he mumbled in disbelief.

He recoiled and glared at his daughter.

"You… you did this?" he said with venom in his voice.

Otoya didn't understand why he was angry. Wasn't he the one who keep saying her mother was old and that women were supposed to be beautiful? Why couldn't he appreciate what she did? Thanks to her, his wife will remain beautiful forever. What an ungrateful man.

"She was right about you… you really are a monster!"

He suddenly rushed towards her, but Otoya was faster. She pulled the scissors from her mother's chest, and when her father was about to grab her, she instinctively stabbed him in the throat. Blood splashed on her face, blinding her, and she heard a loud thud. She quickly wiped the blood out of her eyes and looked. Her father was on the floor, heavily bleeding, one hand around his throat and the other on the scissors. He was coughing blood and looked to be in severe pain.

Otoya didn't particularly enjoy this sight. She was pretty much indifferent to it. Her father eventually stopped moving, his eyes wide open, as his arms fell limp on the floor. He was dead, too.

His death wasn't comparable to the joy her mother's gave her. Killing someone she didn't view as beautiful like her father wasn't pleasant or fun to her.

She looked around. Her mother and father corpse were both still leaking blood, and the smell of blood was strong in the room. When she looked at herself, she was covered in blood, with this beautiful colour that was red.

She crawled back up to her mother's corpse and tasted the blood that flowed from her heart. It tasted wonderful. She cracked a smile, amused and satisfied from it all, before bursting into a loud and insane laugh.


	2. Teenhood

**Warning: Graphic violence and sexuality, age gap, mention of non-con, death, gore.**

* * *

Even if she looked at herself in the mirror for hours, Otoya couldn't find herself pretty. She wasn't pretty, ugly, or even average. She just had no sense of her own beauty. She knew that according to societal standards and others' opinions, she was considered rather pretty, but it didn't make her especially happy. She only cared about her appearance because in her experience, she learned that the world was kinder to pretty people. It was much easier to get what you want if you had a pretty face.

Her body was quite attractive for a teenager: really curvy, big breasts, and a nice butt. People often thought she was older than she really was. But in reality, she was just a middle school student.

Otoya tried to smile. She had practiced her smile for months and was on her way to perfecting other expressions, too. She watched a lot of the popular TV shows on air just to know how teenagers were supposed to act. She learned a lot just by observing actors playing out different emotions. She was too, in a way, an actor. Her life was like a TV show, and she had to play a role- the role of a normal girl- so people wouldn't know she was… different. She didn't know how to explain it, but she knew deep down that she wasn't like everyone else. She was above them, and she was smarter than them.

Her smile was perfect. Satisfied, she allowed herself to grin, something she obviously couldn't do outside her room. She pulled her now-shoulder-length hair back behind her head, tying it in a short ponytail, and when she donned her fresh school uniform, she was ready for her first day at her new school.

Her gaze got caught by a picture on her nightstand. Ah, a particularly fond photo of hers, a picture of her mother. Whenever she looked at it, it reminded her of that night- the night she killed her. The police concluded that her father killed her mother, his fingerprints lining the grip of the scissors, and that Otoya then killed him herself in self-defence. The case was quickly closed. None of them were suspecting such a small child, especially a girl, to be the real culprit. People in the neighbourhood had been really surprised by this incident, since the Takechi family always seemed like a perfect, loving household. It was proof that looks can be deceiving. Otoya was sent to live with her uncle and aunt, a childless couple, and they were mostly neutral towards her, but they accepted to take care of her out of sympathy for her poor situation and treated her well, although without giving her much love. But of course, Otoya didn't care as long as she had food and a bed.

She readied her school bag, smiled one last time in the mirror, and headed out.

* * *

On her way to school, Otoya smiled brightly and said good morning to everyone she encountered, in case any of them would be one of her classmates. First impressions are important, after all. It would be the first thing that would come to people's minds when they think about her. Some of them smiled back and even introduced themselves. Looked like it was working.

When she arrived in her classroom, she recognized some of the people she greeted, and they looked happy when they saw Otoya. As a transfer student, the teacher asked her to introduce herself. Normally people were stressed and nervous when they had to stand in front of a class full of people they didn't know, but Otoya never had any feelings like that. She was confident and she had been practicing for weeks, so she knew she would succeed.

"Hi everyone! My name is Takechi Otoya, and I hope we'll all be friends!" she started cheerfully. "My hobbies are gardening and cooking, and when I'm older, I want to become either a florist or a hairdresser! Let's have fun together this year!"

She expressed herself with an enthusiastic and energetic voice, without the slightest bit of hesitation. She had to look confident and friendly, not shy or weak. People need to view her as interesting and worthy of respect, otherwise they might be tempted to bully her. She gave them her best smile, and was satisfied that some of her classmates smiled back. The boys looked at her with interest, and some girls too.

As soon as their break began, a group of students gathered around Otoya's desk, curious about the new addition to their class. Otoya appreciated this attention- it made her feel important. She liked to see the interest in their eyes as they were looking her up.

"You're really pretty, Takechi-san. Do you have a boyfriend?" one of the boys asked.

"Haha, unfortunately not," Otoya replied.

"You like gardening? How about you join the gardening club?" a girl asked.

"No, she should join the cooking club!" another girl said.

"I'll think about it, thank you for offering!"

"Do you want to have lunch with me?" a rather pretty girl asked.

"Oh, sure, I would love to!"

Her classmates continued to ask her questions and Otoya answered the best she could. It looked like she wouldn't have any problems making friends. The break was eventually over and the class resumed, and Otoya had to repress a grin- satisfied to have successfully fooled everyone and excited to continue this masquerade every day.

* * *

"Hey, what are your parents are doing for a living?"

"My father was a salesman and my mother a hairdresser," Otoya replied.

She was on the roof with her new "friends", three girls and two boys. Otoya chose them to be her group of friends with whom to hang out because they were rather popular, although not school stars, they were decently pretty and smart, and most importantly, they were totally normal. They were the perfect group for her to play her role into- to appear normal and live a comfortable school life.

"Was?" one of the girls asked with concern in her eyes.

Otoya was expecting this question. She had even preemptively planned answers to questions like that, so she didn't hesitate when she spoke, but she took a sad yet calm expression.

"They died in a car accident when I was a child," Otoya said.

Her friends showered her with sympathy. Used efficiently, sympathy could be a good way to gain more popularity, as long as it's not pity. Pitiful people are looked down and an easy target for bullies, which was something to avoid. The car accident was a lie- it would be bad if rumours about her being a murderer spread in the school. It was a great thing that this school was far away from her old elementary school. No one knew her here- it was perfect for a fresh start without her old reputation as a bug-obsessed weirdo.

"I'm so sorry… where are you living now?"

"With my aunt and uncle," Otoya replied.

She suddenly heard laughing, but she recognized that they didn't sound friendly. They were mean laughs. She turned her head and discovered a group of students pushing a young girl around. Otoya knew her. She was from her class. She was rather shy- always on her own and really studious. A nerd. Otoya liked to observe her classmates, study their behaviours, and try to learn from them to appear more normal and work on her fake persona- this mask she was wearing almost all the time to fit in.

The bullies were beautiful, but yet so ugly on the inside. But nobody cared about inner beauty, of course, all that mattered was how pretty they looked on the outside. There was no doubt that when they grew older and their beauty fades away, they would be bitter and cruel. They were just taking advantage of their pretty face to do as they wanted. They were so full of themselves, but one day the tables would turn and they too will be treated with disdain. Otoya could relate to them, in a way. She was also using her beauty to get what she wanted, but she knew that unlike them, she didn't need it. Even if she was ugly she would still be able to get what she wanted, because she was smarter than them all.

"Poor girl, she's getting bullied again," one of her female friends said while trying to hide a smile.

"That's her fault for being so weird," one of the boys said.

Her friends were discreetly laughing, and Otoya did the same. They were sheep, siding with the strong, while she was a wolf in sheep's clothing. Nobody stood up for the weak. That's how this world works. This girl wasn't even ugly, just plain looking with an unattractive personality. Not someone Otoya would care about. She was simply useless.

"Takechi-san, do you want to go to karaoke after school?" one of the girls proposed.

Otoya was staring at the bullied girl, starting to wonder if perhaps she did have some utility. An idea popped into her mind. Something she was curious about and wanted to test.

"I'll join you later, I have something to do after school," Otoya replied with a smile.

* * *

"Excuse me, may I speak to you... alone?" Otoya asked with a friendly smile.

Classes had ended and students were leaving the school. The bullied girl stared at her with suspicion in her eyes, while some other students watched them curiously.

"I… I have to go home… I can't stay…" she replied nervously.

Otoya softly grabbed her arm, before tightening her grip enough to make bullied girl let out a weak cry of pain.

"It's really important," Otoya insisted calmly.

The girl started shivering, and people were whispering around them, but eventually left the classroom themselves. They probably didn't care enough to do anything.

"O-Okay…" the bullied girl finally accepted.

Otoya gave her one of her best smiles. Still holding the girl's arm, she headed for the bathroom. She stepped inside, waiting for the bullied girl to enter too, before she closed the door behind. The girl was avoiding her gaze, looking down, her hands shivering.

"What… w-what do you want?" she asked.

"I just want us to be friends, that's all," Otoya replied cheerfully.

"You… really?"

Otoya's smile turned into a truly malevolent grin.

"As if!"

Otoya suddenly grabbed the girl's collar and shoved her against the wall. She let out a weak moan of pain before Otoya threw her to the floor.

She wasn't enough dumb to bully this girl in front of everyone. She would gain the bullies approval, but more moderate people would probably dislike her. It wasn't because they didn't do anything to stop bullies that they didn't despise bullying. For the sake of her reputation, she had to do this in private. Of course, she could also leave this girl alone, but where would be the fun in that? She had always been curious about hurting people and this girl was the ideal target.

"You're worthless. You're ugly, and nothing about your personality redeems yourself for your lack of beauty. But you're not totally useless. You do have some utility. You're the perfect punching bag for bullies and people like me. Those pitiful, ugly bullies can relieve their stress on you, while me… let's just say I simply enjoy this."

The girl tried to stand up but Otoya didn't let her, she immediately kicked her in the stomach, making her cry as she curled up in pain.

"Who said you could stand up? Stay on the floor. That's where trash like you belongs."

The girl remained on the floor, sobbing. Otoya walked around her, enjoying the moment. She was starting to like this. She understood the appeal of bullying. It was fun to mistreat the weak- to have control over them. She could get used to this.

Otoya crouched and delicately grabbed the girl's chin, looking at her right in the eyes. She looked at her with her persona, smiling sweetly, before she removed her mask and showed her her true face and grinned. She could see fright in the girl's eyes. Otoya always liked seeing emotions like that on others' faces.

"From now on, you'll meet me here after school, okay? If you don't, I'll put dead animals in your locker. You don't want those innocent little creatures to die because of you, right? And if you tell anyone about this…" Otoya reached under her skirt, near her belt-line, and drew a pair of scissors, swiftly pushing the blade against the girl's throat. "You'll be the one who dies. Understood?"

The girl weakly nodded as tears continued to roll down her cheek. Otoya smiled again as she helped the girl to stand up, before giving her a soft pat on the back.

"Good girl. You can go home now. Seeya tomorrow~"

The girl tried to rush towards the door but Otoya quickly grabbed her by the arm.

"Before you leave… do you have any money on you?"

"N-No…"

"Oh, that's not good. Be sure to bring money tomorrow, okay? We're friends after all, right?"

"I… o-okay…"

Otoya released the girl's arm and she immediately dashed out of the bathroom. This was getting fun. She'll have a new hobby after school, a way to kill some time, and she'll be paid for it. This school life was definitely a comfortable one. The only issue would be the girl eventually denouncing her, but she was confident she wouldn't. She was a coward- a professional bullied victim, and if she never did anything about the other bullies, she wouldn't start now.

Otoya looked at her phone and remembered she was supposed to join her friends for karaoke. She grinned to herself, satisfied with this encounter, thinking about what she'll do to this girl tomorrow.

* * *

"Takechi-san… I love you! Please go out with me!"

The boy bowed after his declaration. Otoya simply stood there, feeling nothing. Usually when one learned that someone was in love with them, it made them happy, right? Otoya didn't feel a single drop of happiness right now. If anything, it was an annoyance.

What should she do? Accept? He was decently popular and handsome, and going out was something normal for girls. But Otoya really didn't want to. Just the thought of kissing a boy was repulsing her. She didn't hate boys, but she never felt attracted to any of them.

She had to refuse. But what was the best way to do so without hurting his feelings? It would be bad if he started spreading rumours about her. The boy straightened up, looking at her nervously, waiting for her answer. Otoya smiled politely and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, you're really nice, but there's already someone I love," Otoya replied.

"Oh, okay, I understand… thanks anyway."

And he left, with a sad yet calm expression. One problem solved. As she was about to leave, though, she heard laughing coming from behind a bush. Otoya walked towards it, but before she could reach it, her "friends" suddenly came out from behind it, clearly amused.

"Poor guy, he really seemed to like you."

"Why'd you turn him down? He was pretty cute."

"He's not my type," Otoya replied.

"What's your type then?"

"Girls."

Her friends looked surprised, doing a double take to each other, before laughing as if it was a joke. Otoya mentally debated if she should be honest or acted as if it was indeed a joke. She decided to laugh too. Not everyone was accepting of a preference like that, and it would be bad if her "friends" used that to ruin her reputation.

"So, who's the person you love?"

"No one, I just thought it would be easier for him to accept it that way," Otoya replied.

"You're so considerate! How can you be so nice?"

Otoya simply smiled at that. The bell rang, and with that, the break was over, and Otoya went back to class with her friends.

* * *

She could hear a weak sob on her way home. Usually she would have ignored it, but this cry sounded… hot. It definitely belonged to a woman. Hopefully a beautiful one- but Otoya had a good feeling she was. Only a pretty girl could cry so beautifully. What was wrong? Had she been hurt? Did she lose something? Was she in danger? Otoya decided to go check.

She followed the sound of the sob, ending up in a backstreet alley and saw a woman at the end of it, sitting on the stairs. Otoya was right. She was truly beautiful. Long, smooth hair that looked so much fun to run a hand through, such expressive pretty eyes, beautiful lips that looked so kissable, and a curvy body that would make any pornstar jealous- especially those perfect big breasts.

The woman raised her head and saw her. She looked like a young adult, probably a university student. She looked a little bit embarrassed to have been caught crying so Otoya immediately tried to ease the mood.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you, I just heard someone crying and I got worried. Are you alright?"

The woman didn't reply. Otoya got closer to her and looked inside her bag, grabbing some tissues that she offered her. The woman looked like she was hesitating, before she grabbed them and wiped her tears away. Otoya offered her the most compassionate smile she could muster and sat down next to her.

"Thanks…"

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm sorry if I'm being intrusive, I just can't help but be worried when I see a pretty girl cry by herself like that."

The woman let out a weak laugh, before blowing her nose in the tissues.

"It's nothing serious, no need to be worried…," she said.

"It must be at least serious for you, or otherwise you wouldn't be crying."

The woman sighed. She had stopped crying.

"My fiancée… broke up with me."

"Really? What kind of man would dump a woman as beautiful as you?"

"It wasn't… a man… it was a woman."

"Oh…"

Something awakened inside of Otoya. This revelation made her particularly happy. She showed her most charming smile as she gently touched the woman's hand.

"How about we get coffee, or some ice cream? It's my treat~"

* * *

Lying on her bed, Otoya was rereading the last message text she had received on her phone.

"_Seeya tonight at my house! I love you 3_"

A soft smile appeared on Otoya's face.

Her first girlfriend.

She was happy that she got to date such a beautiful woman. She hesitated for a while at first, given the fact Otoya was still in middle school while she was in college, but Otoya didn't give up and insisted in her pursuits until the woman finally accepted to date her. She can be quite charming when she put in the effort necessary to get what she wanted.

Otoya saw a lot of romance shows, so she knew what couples usually did. But most of them were between a man and a woman, so she wasn't sure if the dynamic would be the same for her. She tried to act like the men usually do in those stories, to be the one who's romantic, who proposed dates, who gave gifts, gave compliments, all while still acting pretty feminine. Until now, it seemed to work just fine.

She rose up from her bed and spotted her flower on her desk. Right- it was time to water it. She filled a glass with some water and started pouring it in the flower pot. It reminded her of those days gardening with her mother. She got her liking for flowers from her, after all.

Lost in her thoughts, Otoya forgot what she was doing. She was forced back into the moment when she heard the water dripping on the table and realized too late that she gave too much water. The pot was flooded. Otoya grabbed a handful of tissues and started cleaning up the mess.

"_If you give them too much water they will drown and die._"

Those words from her mother shot back into her mind. There was no doubt that she had drowned that poor flower and it was going to die. Otoya looked at the flower intensely. It was still beautiful, but she knew it would soon wither and die. Unless…

Otoya reached for one of the pairs of scissors on her nightstand and grabbed it, cutting the flower stem in a single snip. She felt a slight pleasure at the thought that she just ended its life so easily. It made her feel… powerful, just like her days as an animal killer did.

"_Pretty things should die when they are still pretty,_" she thought.

She took the now cut flower in her hand and dropped it in the glass where there was still some water left.

"_I should give it to my girlfriend. Women love to receive flowers._"

Otoya smiled to herself, satisfied with this conclusion. She set the glass on the table and got dressed, trying to pick something decently fashionable so she could look good for her girlfriend, wrapped the flower up in a tissue, and left with a skip in her step.

* * *

She was shoving her tongue inside Otoya's mouth, roughly playing with her tongue with hers. This kiss was so savage and passionate, Otoya didn't expect her girlfriend to be that primal- not that it bothered her, of course. On the contrary, she found it pretty exciting.

Their date went well. They had a nice dinner together, and watched a movie while cuddling on the couch before her girlfriend started ferociously making out with her. Her girlfriend broke the kiss, took her hand, and led her to the bedroom where she started swiftly undressing her. Otoya knew where this was going and didn't feet the slightest bit nervous. She was simply excited and eager. She wanted to know for a long time what it felt like to have sex with a woman, and finally the chance had arrived.

She pushed Otoya onto the bed and climbed on top of her, still kissing her with such fire behind her lips. Her hands found her way to Otoya's breasts, roughly playing with them and forcing gasps of pleasure out of her. Her other hand dove lower, starting to rub Otoya's slit.

As Otoya was enjoying herself, intrusive thoughts suddenly invaded her. In her mind she saw her mother, and how mean she had become from growing old and the cruelty she put her through. Would her girlfriend become like that too? She was still young and beautiful, but so was her mother before she became bitter. It was only a matter of time before her girlfriend turned that way.

And what if they break up? Otoya didn't want anyone else touching her girlfriend, she was hers and only hers. Only she could know her body, her kisses, her sex. She couldn't bear the thought of someone else having sex with her girlfriend. She wanted her to belong to her forever.

Her thoughts ruined the mood. Her girlfriend may be fingering her, but she couldn't feel anything anymore.

She then remembered what she did to her mother. She preserved her beauty- or what was left of it anyway. Her girlfriend was still beautiful. Her beauty hadn't start to fade away yet. She was still like a blooming flower.

It was the right time for her to be cut.

Otoya suddenly flipped her girlfriend over and straddled her, much to her surprise.

"Otoya…?"

Instinctively, Otoya hands slid up her girlfriend's body, slowly curling around her neck, and with a sharp movement she grabbed it tight and started strangling her girlfriend. Her eyes opened wide with shock and pain, and she tried to break free- in vain.

"Oto… ya… stop… p-please!"

It only made Otoya tighten her grip even more.

She was giving her too much water.

She could see the terror and pain in her girlfriend's eyes, and quick frankly, it was turning her on way more than anything they did until now. She could see blood in her eyes, this beautiful red colour she liked so much. If she couldn't have this woman forever, nobody should. This way, she will always belong to her.

Her girlfriend body eventually went limp, her eyes devoid of any life. Otoya felt an intense pleasure spreading in all her body and uttered a moan. She then gasped, a little bit confused about what happened. Did she just come? It seemed like it.

She released her girlfriend's neck and checked her pulse. Her heart wasn't beating anymore, nor was she breathing. She was dead.

Otoya had a flashback of her mother's corpse, and how beautiful she was when she died. Once again, she made a woman even more beautiful. She preserved her beauty so she shall never fade away and become bitter. After all, women were meant to be beautiful- an ugly woman was simply worthless. It was only natural to make sure they never became that way.

She remembered the flower she wanted to give her. She rummaged through her discarded clothes, pulling the flower out of her jean pocket and slipped it in her girlfriend (well- ex-girlfriend now)'s hair. Beautiful- she was truly beautiful, and now she always will be. Just like her mother.

Otoya then realized what she had done. She killed someone. It was a serious crime. Yet, she didn't care. She didn't feel any sadness or remorse, she actually felt like she did something good. She knew what she did was wrong, but it didn't bother her. It brought her pleasure, and it was all that mattered to her.

Still, she had to think about the consequences. She didn't want to go to jail. It would be such a bother. She grabbed some tissues and wiped her cum from the corpse to eliminate the proof that she had sex with the victim. She got dressed and stuffed the used tissue in her pocket. She'd have to dispose of it later. For the rest of it all, she thought she would be fine. Even if they found her fingerprints, she didn't have a criminal record- so there was no way they could link them to her.

Otoya glanced down one last time at the woman who had been her girlfriend and grinned, feeling like the hole left by her mother's death had been filled, before closing the door behind her, confident that she wouldn't get caught.

* * *

The police were investigating the murder of her ex-girlfriend, but they had yet to find the culprit. According to the news, they were looking for a man. Since the victim was found naked, they had guessed that she was intimate with her murderer, so they wrongly concluded it must be a man. There was no way they would think a simple middle school girl could have committed such a crime.

Otoya continued her ordinary life at school- her behaviour unchanging since the murder, since no one would ever suspect her of anything. She wasn't worried at all and had no regrets. She may have lost her girlfriend, but she could still find another one if she ever had the desire to.

And this day happened much more quickly than expected.

"Takechi-senpai, I love you! Would you… go out with me?"

A first-year had just confessed to her. Usually Otoya would have refused, but this time, it was different. The person who confessed to her was a girl.

She was rather plain-looking- not ugly, but not pretty either. She did have a rather cute face though. If she was to be compared to a flower, she would be a bud. She hadn't bloomed yet, but perhaps in a couple of years, she would grow to be quite beautiful. Perhaps it was worth it to invest in her. At least the relationship could last for a while.

"Sure, I would love to," Otoya replied with her best smile.

The younger girl looked like she was about to cry tears of joy. Otoya gave her a hug. She understood crying of sadness or pain, but she never saw someone crying in happiness. It was strange yet… intriguing. It was interesting that she could have that effect on people. She was curious of how her relationship with this girl would go.

Otoya left a soft kiss on the girl's cheek, who immediately blushed, and Otoya smiled with amusement.

"Let's just keep this a secret between us, okay? People might not understand," Otoya said.

"O-Of course! I… I love you so much!"

Otoya simply smiled at that. She didn't know this girl enough to be able to say those words back in a credible way. She had to take this new relationship slowly and carefully, naturally, and who knows, perhaps love would really bloom between them.

Life was starting to be particularly boring. Classes, homework, girlfriend matters. It was fun at first to play the role of a normal girl, to fool everyone, but now it had become so boring. There was no thrill anymore- no challenge- it was just so easy. She needed new distractions. She needed some spice in her life. Her friends weren't really interesting to her anymore and her girlfriend was so dull and bland, always complaining about getting bullied. She wanted to take risks, live more dangerously, push back the limits of what was allowed and have fun, have some excitement in her life.

She was on her way home after a study meeting at one of her friends house. It was pretty late, and the sun set hours ago. Young women like her would usually be afraid to walk down the street in the dark, but not Otoya. She was scared of nothing.

These days, she felt even more empty than usual. Nothing interested her anymore. She felt so bored- devoid of any interest in life. She wanted something to fill her heart, and fill the hole left by her mother's death. She had filled it once by killing her ex-girlfriend, but it became empty again over time.

Otoya suddenly stopped. That was it, she had the solution. She never felt as happy and excited than she did when she took someone's life. She just had to do it again. That was the secret to her happiness.

But it would suck if she got arrested for something like that. Life in jail sounded like such an annoyance, and she didn't particularly want to get executed either. Not that she feared death, but if possible she would want to avoid it.

As she continued to ponder on whether or not she should kill or not, she heard a scream.

"...elp… SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Otoya was tempted to simply ignore this cry for help, but at the same time it certainly piqued her curiosity. It was definitely a woman, perhaps even a beautiful one. It was worth the shot to go see her.

Otoya rushed towards the scene and found a woman in a dead-end alleyway with a man. She was right, it was indeed a beautiful one. But she didn't have much time to admire her beauty, for the man was pinning her against the wall.

"Let me go!" shouted the woman.

Otoya didn't even think. She simply acted. She grabbed the man from behind, forced him to turn back, and hit him the hardest she could right in the face. He collapsed to the ground unconscious. Otoya shook her hand, stinging from the impact of the blow. She was stronger than she looked, and she exercised regularly just in case she might have to defend herself. Better safe than sorry, and today it looked like it finally paid off.

The woman suddenly grabbed her hands, tears in her eyes.

"T-Thank you so much! I don't know what I would have done without you, this man was… how can I thank you?"

A lot of ideas crossed Otoya's mind, but only one really interested her right now. She smiled softly, trying not to show her bad intent.

"May I come to your house?"

* * *

"Would you like a coffee? Or tea?"

"Coffee will be fine, thanks," Otoya said with a smile.

The woman smiled back before she turned back, putting water in the coffee machine while Otoya remain sat on a kitchen chair.

"You said you were lost?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, I took the wrong bus and I have no idea where I am and how to get home. Thanks for letting me stay for the night."

"Oh it's nothing. It's the least I could do for someone who saved me like that. I don't know what would have happened to me without your help. You're really strong for a girl."

The woman activated the coffee machine, which started to make a weak noise, and she turned back to look at her guest and saviour.

"Are you going to school?"

"Yeah, I'm in my last year of middle school," Otoya replied.

"Oh, that young? I thought you were at least 18."

"Haha, no, I just turned 15 recently!"

The woman turned back to the coffee machine. Otoya took the time to ogle her. She had a great ass and some sexy curves. She must be in her mid or late twenties… just like her mother when she was still beautiful.

Otoya spotted a kitchen rack, her attention being caught by the kitchen knife. She could kill that woman right now. She had the power to do so. She was stronger than her, so what was stopping her? The law? Morality? A conscience? She didn't care about any of those. As long as she was gaining pleasure, that was all that mattered.

While the woman was pouring her coffee, back turned to Otoya, she quickly rose up and pulled a knife out of the rack.

"Do you put milk or sugar in your-"

Otoya suddenly thrust the kitchen knife in the woman's stomach without the slightest hesitation.

Her host dropped the cup, which broke as it touched the floor, spilling coffee everywhere. Small droplets of blood started to fall, mixing with the dark brown liquid.

"...W… What…?"

The woman looked shocked at first, before her face twisted in an expression of pain. She let out a cry of sufferance before she coughed blood on Otoya's face, and then collapsed to the floor.

A pool of blood was starting to form on the floor. What a beautiful color, and the scent was… intoxicating. The woman was still wriggling- she wasn't dead yet. She was whining in pain and sobbing as she started to desperately crawl across the floor, as if she thought she could escape. Otoya found this kind of adorable and pretty pathetic. It was funny to see someone fight so hard to save their life even though it was pointless. This woman was just like a bug trapped in a spider web, struggling in vain while death was unavoidable.

Otoya was starting to feel wet, she could almost feel the blood rushing to her sex. She licked the blood on the knife, the taste seemed sweet to her, it sent jolts of ecstasy through her body.

The woman's pitiful attempt continued, and she had managed to crawl to the living room, leaving a trail of blood behind her. Otoya giggled with amusement, letting the woman do as she pleased, giving her the hope that perhaps she will manage to escape. The woman eventually stopped moving, probably too exhausted and in pain to continue, and rolled on her back.

Otoya paced towards her, making sure she could hear her footsteps slowing getting closer to her. When she reached the woman, Otoya started to walk in circles around her, savouring her pained expression, the fear in her eyes, the tears rolling on her cheeks. This sight was so erotic and arousing- Otoya was feeling her entire body becoming warmer.

"P-Please… don't kill me. I… didn't do anything to you… I swear I won't tell anyone…"

Otoya was overtaken by a feeling of power, of dominance. She had this woman's life between her hands, she had full control over her. It was exciting her, she enjoyed it, she liked this feeling of possession over her victim.

She eventually stopped walking and kneeled on top of the woman, slightly pressing the tip of the knife on her cheek. The woman was sobbing in fear and pain, while Otoya kept a blank face, contemplating her victim with curiosity, fascinated by her raw and honest display of emotions.

"N-No… please… stop… don't do that… I'm begging you!"

Otoya slowly traced the knife down her cheek, taking care to not cut her, all the way down to her collarbone.

"Plea-"

Without warning, Otoya stabbed her in the chest with a cruel and sadistic grin on her lips. The woman let out a scream of agony as Otoya continued to mercifully stab her repetitively, blood splashing everywhere on her. The sound of the woman's cry and the flesh getting cut was like music to Otoya's eyes. She then stabbed her in her belly and ripped her open, grinding her hot, wet center against the woman's thighs and listening to her cries. Her victim let out one last scream before her body went limp, blood soaked everywhere around her.

Otoya let out a powerful moan of pleasure as she came. Her panties were completely soaked in cum and blood. She touched herself lazily, wanting to ride out her orgasm a little longer. She gasped as her climax finally ended, leaving her dizzy, relaxed, and satisfied.

She looked at the corpse of her victim. She died with such a painful expression on her face, it was beautiful. Otoya then looked at her opened belly, where her womb probably was, and laid on it. It was so warm- a woman's insides were so warm and pleasant, just like a womb… it must have felt similar when she was still inside her mother's womb.

Otoya eventually rose and admired her work. As beautiful as it was… she was covered in blood, she couldn't go outside like this. She stripped out of her bloody clothes, wrapping them up in a plastic bag, and cleaning herself off with some washcloths from the bathroom. That would have to do for now, she thought, opening up one of her victims dresser drawers and picking out an outfit from it.

Clothes bag in hand, she was almost ready to leave. She glanced one last time at the corpse, smiling with satisfaction.

"You have been pretty until the end, onee-san."

Otoya grabbed the handle and opened the front door, stepping outside the house.

"It was fun! Thank you for inviting me! Seeya!"

Otoya left and closed the door behind her, still smiling, the hole in her heart being filled again, with no remorse whatsoever for the horrible action she had just committed.

* * *

"_The victim, a 26 year-old woman, was found in her home with multiple stab wounds and her torso ripped open. The cause of death is major blood loss._"

Otoya couldn't help but smirk when she heard that on the news. She didn't expect her crime to be on such a big news channel. Millions of people were watching right now, witnessing her murder- no, her art. This woman she killed, this beautiful blooming flower... she cut her until she became a stunning bouquet- a magnificent flower arrangement. She was no puny first rate killer. She was an artist and a florist. Cutting and transforming flowers, arranging them, making them even more beautiful and preserving their beauty forever. Her art will be immortalized.

The thought of so many people hearing about it turned on Otoya. Her sex was starting to get slick again. She lifted her skirt and started rubbing her pussy through her panties, and let out a pleased gasp.

"_The suspect is a man, possibly a boyfriend, and the police suspect a violent argument that culminated in this brutal murder._"

Otoya's hand slipped under her panties and started teasing her erect clit. She let out a few moans of pleasure.

Those fools were completely wrong. She completely deceived them all, and it was so exciting. She knew that most killers were adult men, so there was no way they would ever suspect a teenage girl such as herself. Those moronic cops would never catch her. She was far too smart for them. She was above the law, and she could do whatever she wanted and live free of the fear of ever getting convicted.

"_People are already dubbing the killer 'Jack the Ripper of the 21st century' and think he might strike again._"

She was soaking wet. They already gave her a nickname, and she liked it. She liked the attention she was getting, it made her feel important and powerful. She felt validated. She started thrusting her fingers in her cunt, slowly at first, before moving back and forth faster.

She wanted more. She wanted people to see her art and acknowledge her, yet never learn who she is nor understand the beauty behind her actions. Their simple minds could never understand her and she didn't care. She wanted them to fear her, to know how dangerous she was and be worried that they might be next. She wanted that power over them.

Her orgasm was in sight, but yet… she just couldn't reach the climax. It wasn't enough. She needed to do it again. She needed to kill.

She sighed and stopped masturbating. She licked her wet fingers clean and got up, thinking about how she was going to find another victim. The world was full of beautiful women, so it wasn't like she was short on choices. All she had to do was to charm them, deceive them, trick them, and finally end their life.

She spotted on her nightstand a pair of scissors and took it in her hand, smirking. It was the perfect tool to cut some pretty flowers. She'd make sure to use them from now on. It was too bad she didn't have the ones she used on her mother, but these would still work perfectly

She licked the blade, before she snipped in the air, giggling to herself while thinking about how she was going to kill her next victims.

* * *

Her next victim was a young woman she met at the library. Otoya seduced her with a more calm and soft attitude, since the woman was more of the quiet type, although still quite gorgeous with an intellectual vibe. Otoya pretended to be interested in the book she was reading, and bonded with her over literature until the woman eventually invited her to her house.

Despite her numerous attempts to seduce her, the woman was definitely not interested in her sexually, so Otoya simply forced herself on her when they were alone in her bedroom, cutting apart her clothes with her scissors and mutilating her as she roughly fingered her, finishing her off by stabbing her in the throat.

She met another woman at a bar, sneaking in with a fake ID. Despite being a teenager, she could pass as an adult easily with the right makeup and clothing. This woman was incredibly interested in her, and quite drunk to boot. Otoya had no difficulties convincing her to bring her home and have sex with her. This time, Otoya was at least kind enough to at least make her come before stabbing her joints until she couldn't move and climaxing by ripping her open.

Otoya wanted to savor the moment more, though. So for her next victim, she drugged her with sleeping pills, tied her up to her bed, raped her, and slowly mutilated until she bled to death.

And she continued like that for months, diversifying the ways in her kit to trick her victims- getting cruel and more sadistic with every kill. The more she tortured them and took her sweet time in killing them, the stronger her climax was, and the more people talked about her crimes across media outlets all over.

Her new victim was a young homeless woman, which was a challenge for her since she didn't have a home to kill her in. She decided to take some risks and do it outside, luring her down an alley and making sure there was no one around. As soon as she was distracted, Otoya stabbed her in the back. The woman fell to the ground while Otoya straddled her, starting to slash her everywhere, making her cry and scream in pain. Otoya put a hand on her mouth to gag her, before she finally stabbed her in the heart and reached her climax.

"Otoya… senpai?"

This sudden interruption cut her orgasm short. She knew that voice. Calmly she turned to discover her girlfriend. What was she doing here? She must have spotted her in the street and followed her. Otoya frankly didn't care- she was simply annoyed by her sudden apparition.

"What… what are you doin- IS THAT WOMAN DEAD!?"

As her girlfriend was staring with shock at the lifeless body, Otoya simply stepped towards her and without a single moment of hesitation, slit her throat open. Her girlfriend didn't have the time to feel pain. Her expression was tainted with fear, shock, and betrayal before she collapsed to the ground, dead.

Otoya felt no pleasure in this killing. Her now-ex-girlfriend wasn't a bloomed flower like all the rest, she was merely a bud. There was no point in cutting a bud. It would have been so much better if she had waited for her to bloom before killing her. But she had no choice- she had to get rid of her. And frankly, it wasn't that big of a loss. That girl was useless to Otoya anyway, so she would have died sooner or later.

Otoya glanced at the homeless woman's corpse. At least it was fun killing her, but it would have been better if her ex didn't interrupt her. Her climax hadn't been very pleasant thanks to that. Otoya didn't even take the time to look at the girl that was once her lover and left the alley to return home, feeling a little bit bitter about how this murder turned out.

* * *

Things didn't go over as smoothly as she thought. She got a little carried away with her murders, and result, some annoying detective was tracking her. He didn't yet know her real identity, but she saw him on site of various of her crime scenes, as well as lurking around her school. She didn't want to get caught, and she didn't want to go to jail... but she didn't want to stop her fun either and go back to a normal and boring life. What a dilemma.

She didn't remember if she ever felt hatred towards anyone, but she did now. She hated that detective so much. For the first time in her life, she desired to kill not by pleasure, but by hate.

But looked like God answered her prayer. She received a mysterious invitation to join a school called Myojo Academy, enrolled in a special course simply referred to as "Class Black". It seemed to be linked to some powerful organization, so it was perfect to hide and be out of reach of that damned detective.

When she accepted, she got an unregistered phone call informing her that she would be there not to learn, but to kill. All she was told about her target was that she was a high school girl. Otoya wasn't really into killing teenagers, but she might make an exception if it benefited her. She just hoped that this girl would at least be cute so she would be worth the cut.

When the day came to marvel at the campus she was set to attend, she couldn't help but be a little taken aback. She was expecting some rich, prestigious school, but the sheer size and regalness of the academy building still shocked her. Being a student here might give her some great perks, aside from the class she was set to take. Surely living here in itself would be a luxury.

She was forced out of her daydreaming and admiration by a sharp push almost knocking her off of her feet. When she turned, she saw a fellow student scrambling to pick up her books from the ground. Her glasses had tumbled away from her, and she was mumbling to herself instead of apologizing as any polite person would do.

"Ah, crap, I'm going to be so late… glasses… glasses... glasses…"

"Hey."

Otoya, for just a moment, had forgotten to raise her cheery demeanour, and the fluffy-haired brunette below her seemed to cower for that second.

"You dropped your glasses, you know~! You need these, don't you?"

Nervously, the brunette reached for Otoya's hand to take them back, but when she tried, Otoya held a tight grip.

"... You wouldn't want to make a habit of something as silly as that… would you?"

Nervously, the girl shook her head and Otoya released her grip. Otoya loved girls that were easy to bully like this. She could tell just by looking at her. Without another word, Otoya rose and continued on her way.

She was curious about what her assignment would entail, and what other students would await her there. She had a wonderful year as a serial killer, but she wasn't against the idea of a little more excitement. All of this sounds like quite a lot of fun.

Stepping through the grand main door of the academy, she was convinced that she would be the winner of this little game and get whatever reward was promised to her by successfully killing this little high school girl.

She grinned to herself, ready to face anything Class Black had in store for her.

* * *

**The end.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, this fic is based on the many research I made about serial killers and psychopaths as well of my many Otoya analysis.**

**Thanks for reading and don't hesitate to tell me your thought!**


End file.
